Kyuubi's pride
by QCGhostWarrior
Summary: Kyuubi (good) get's sent to the pride lands with no memories of his past life (elemental nations) and meets up with simba.


Kyuubi's pride

Hello readers, the following is a story I thought of at work. here's a basic run down of it: Kyuubi (good) gets sent to the pride lands (lion king) with no memories of his past life (elemental nations) and befriends simba when he is young (before mufasa's death). I may or may not make a series of this. anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1: arrival and friendship.

It was a calm day in the pride lands. Simba's father had gone patrolling the territory and the lionesses were all out hunting. Simba had decided to go exploring in a far away field (few dozen miles from pride rock) when all of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light a few meters in front of him. Naturaly, he went to inspect it. when he got close enough, he could make out some odd red fur in the long grass. Upon closer inspection, the fur revealed itself to be a strange animal that samba had never seen before. It was all red in colour, had long ears and had NINE tails! why would it need so many? thought simba. But as he got closer he was suddenly pounced on by a hyena and a few others that had decided to ambush him while he was alone. Terrified Simba managed to get away from them but his escape was blocked by other hyenas. which left him only with the direction the odd animal was in to retreat to. Just as he got close to where the animal was, the leading hyena managed to catch him and bite down on his back, making him scream in pain and for help. then just as his vision began to fade due to blood loss he heard a voice even more powerful sounding than his father say ''**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT KIT?''**

KYUUBI'S POV. START OF THE ATTACK:

All I felt was pain. Every bone, muscle, limb. everything hurt. I also had the feeling I had forgotten something, not my name or abilities, but something else, maybe someone? Probably didn't matter. Anyway, once the pain left after a few minutes, I could hear something small moving towards me in the grass. from the sound it made, it was probably just a kit. then when it started getting closer to me I heard it get attacked and scream for help. I decided that I couldn't let a kit die and not do a thing, so I hurried to get up. And what I saw made my blood boil and killer intent explode. Creatures. somewhat like dogs but uglier were ganging up on one defenceless kit and the apparent leader was in the process of killing him. So I got up and ran towards them while screaming ''**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT KIT?'' **in my demonic voice. they all stopped attacking and looked at me. I was not in my giant form but I was still about two times their size.

The leader stopped bitting the kit and talked to me in an arrogant tone. ''We are only killing this weakling of a lion. No need for some outsider like you to intervene. So just go away and let us finish''. I sat there for about two or three seconds, astonished by their stupidity. Didn't they recognize the ruler of hell himself that was standing in front of them? apparently not. 'Guess I just have to show them why you never ignore me' I thought viscously. and so, with youki (Demon chakra, stuff… yeah) enhanced speed, I killed them all and then went to check on the kit to try and save him. luckily, his injuries were not to bad and with a bit of healing was able to wake up. Once he saw me he was obviously frightened since he thought I would harm him so he shakily asked. ''w-w-h-o are y-y-ou? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'' he cried. ''**DON'T WORRY KIT I WON'T HURT YOU'' **I replied calmly. He then looked up at me and thanked me for saving him. **''IT WAS NOTHING KIT, I COULD'T LET YOU DIE NOW COULD I?'' **I told him. then i asked him what was his name and he told me it was simba and i told him my name was kurama. then I noticed it was getting late and asked him where he lived. he then started panicking, saying that he was going to be in trouble because he could never get back by sun down. then I smirked and told him that I had a solution and to get on my head. so he did. ''Ok Simba, hang on. Oh and I hope you're not afraid of heights'' i said chuckling ''What? Why?'' he asked. I didn't give him an answer. I just grew a few hundred feet. His face must have been priceless up there. and when he finished looking at me in aw, he asked me how i could do that. I told him ''**IT COMES WITH BEING A DEMON LORD''** then he asked if I would be his friend. I told him that i would love to. He was so happy that he started jumping around on my head but forgot that he was, well, on a head a few hundred feet above the ground, so, he fell. well not really far because as soon as i heard him scream, i caught him with my paw and placed him back on my head. After he calmed down from his near death experience and a scolding from me, he told me where he lived witch was the rock that i could see in the distance, and headed for it. All the way talking to simba about our lives.

MUFASA'S POV:

I was worried sick for my son. I hadn't seen him since this morning and nobody knew where he was. we had all spent the greater part of the afternoon locking for him, when, in the distance we all saw a massive red/orange mass coming our way. We all prepared for an attack and hid only to get more and more scared the closer the mass got to us. there was absolutely no way we could fight it. then after a few minutes, when it finally reached us, it appeared to be talking to itself. 'strange' we all thought then he turned his head and looked directly at where we were all hidden and leaned in. we all tensed, prepared to run but once his head was on the ground, Simba lept off of it! ''Thanks for the ride kurama'' He yelled to this apparently named kurama. ''**YOU'RE WELCOME, KIT'' **he said. then simba came to me and asked if his new friend could live with us. that was when I fainted.

—

so anyway guys this was a probable oneshot that was bugging me to be written and here it is. tell me what you think about it.

It is also up for adoption if someone wants to redo/countinu it. just message me if you decide to plz.

also, I have another story x-over called 'Bolt's call of duty' that i try and update at least once a week.

Anyway, this is QCGhostWarrior, Over and Out!


End file.
